


Не уходи

by fandom Disney and DreamWorks 2019 (fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks)



Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Movie: Toy Story 4, Out of Character, POV First Person, Poetry, Spoilers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 15:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19930288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks/pseuds/fandom%20Disney%20and%20DreamWorks%202019





	Не уходи

Не уходи.  
Ну к чему стремиться  
песчинкой в грозный, огромный мир?  
Ведь мир наш здесь — оглянись, смотри —  
там, где фантазиям нет границы.  
Послушай голос свой, что внутри.

Не уходи.  
Твоя суть ведь — верность.  
Взгляни на имя на сапоге —  
опомнись, ну же, ты дорог ей.  
…А мы? Я верил: твой выбор — вместе,  
Неважно — в детской, на чердаке.

Не уходи.  
Я прошу, останься.  
На миг осёкшись, замедли шаг.  
Всё не должно завершиться так:  
чтоб смысл незыблемый стал напрасным,  
чтоб, оборвав всё, предел настал.

Не уходи.  
Но с таким отчаяньем  
ты рвёшься с _ней_ , по _её_ пути.  
И под пластмассою жжёт в груди.  
Прощаться я не могу, не могу, я не...

— Всё хорошо будет, друг.  
Иди.


End file.
